Crimson Rain
by Manic-Baka
Summary: Dead, mangled bodies have been found in Hyrule, stripped of flesh and bathed in blood. In a dark and twisted tale, Link faces what could be the very embodiment of insanity and darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I know I have another LoZ fan fic to complete. Yes, I know the first one is already not all that good. But you know what? I don't give a damn. I need another fiction in here, and I am going to make this one slightly serious. No, really, I mean it. WIPE THAT SKEPTICAL LOOK OFF YOUR FACE YOU LITTLE (insert random obscenities here)

…..Sorry about that. Anyway, I thought of this fiction on the toilet! X.o. Yeah. But really, it is semi serious 'cause it deals with insanity, torture, blah blah blah…..Don't worry, I am seeking help. Yeeeeaaaahhhh……

Disclaimer: Pffft, Like I own Zelda… I do, however, own Tegomie.

_Rain….Again…._

_It feels like it is falling into my brain, filling my mind up._

_Cleaning it out of all my thoughts and fantasies…._

_Good..._

Goggled blue eyes stared up into the storm clouds over head, droplets pattering down upon the red material that made up the lenses. She hardly blinked as they hit the goggles hard, tapping loudly against them. A blade of grass was rolled in her fingers, slowly being torn up by the black gloved hand. She was thinking deeply….

It had been three days since she last used them. Three days since she had felt how good it was to feel the grating feeling of steel on flesh. She had to feel that. Had to feel the ensuing warmth that would always come after the blades. Perhaps that was why she was shunned. She mused over this, chewing on a twig with a sharpened canine. The clink of metal sounded as she stretched out, and the rough material that made up her coat rubbed against the grass, leaving green streaks on her clothes.

When was the last time she had spoken with another intelligent being, without the usual, inevitable outcome?

_Several years at least dear…. _She smiled, a small chuckle escaping her lips. Yes, several years indeed. Oh, she did banter occasionally, however, her conversations were a little….short lived. She sighed, flipping over on to her stomach to observe a passing caterpillar.

_When have you last eaten dear?_ Hmmm….She grabbed the thick sides, lifting the caterpillar between her thumb and for finger. About a week….A tongue darted out from between her lips, wrapping around the squirming bug, and pulled it quickly back into her mouth. She chewed, the body bursting in her mouth, and she laughed. After swallowing, she stood, stretching. Yes, she was clean enough now. Never mind the dirt. What she had come out to remove was gone now. Tegomie shuddered, the cold blast of air received when she stood sweeping over her exposed face. She hated being touched. Even the gentle caress of the wind made her pull the collar of her coat up around her. Not even her play mates touched her. Not to say they ever got a chance….

_He was not very nice, was he, my dear? Not very nice at all to touch you like that._ She scowled, ripping a hand though her short, red hair. No, no he was not. But she was thankful he had come. She needed to play for just a little bit. Slowly, the abomination lifted her head, flashing a large, demented grin into the slowly brightening sky, and the red puddle seeped into the ground. And laughed.

1231232123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Oooo! Yes. Yes I have a problem. No I don't give a damn. Don't worry. Dead dude isn't Link. Nope! I promise I will get back to my old fic. Soon. Very VERY soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yes! This WAS fast! And short! Believe me, when this story really gets going, the chapters will be longer. I swear. But at the moment, it is going on 10:00 pm, and my metabolism is running low. That and its really REALLY hot out. Which doesn't help the fact that I am a lazy ass. So….Read the story. R and R please!

Disclaimer: I own a Legend of Zelda cartridge. But not Zelda itself. Nor do I own a snake. But I own a snake cage.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

"Run that by me again. Slowly this time…." The agitated Hero of time paced, hands clasped behind him. Leather boots thunked against the wooden floor as Malon took a deep breath to explain the sight again.

"The first thing I saw was blood. Just a large puddle of blood. In the middle, placed in a fetal position was the body of a man. At first, I thought a wolfos had gotten him…but…" She shuddered.

"There was a gash on the back of his head, and another across both his wrists." Link nodded.

"Which means he most likely bled to death. What else did you find?"

"He looked like he lived for a while after being cut. But Link…..The skin on his hands." He looked over at her, arching a brow.

"What about them?" He himself had not seen the body. Link had only heard rumors about it. A hideously disfigured body found in the woods. Malon bit her lip before finally answering.

"The skin was cut off of his hands. No skin on the fingers, palms….Nothing." Now that was odd. Link took a seat, sighing. It had been years since his last real fight. Hyrule was safe. Or at least it was until this morning.

"Was there anything ELSE there, Malon?" She thought, biting a nail.

"One more thing…" She murmured. This one detail…Terrifying.

"Malon. What was it?" The more Link could know about the murder, the closer he could get to finding who ever had carried out the deed. The body itself had been burned. The Hylians had a superstitious nature, and the body was considered cursed.

"Link, I know that I have told you I am not one to believe superstitions or demons of the like." He nodded.

"Yes yes, you have told me."

"Link, this murder is almost exactly like several killings that took place."

"How long ago?"

"That's the frightening part, Link. They were committed over one hundred years ago…." He looked up from the floor, blue eyes locking on Malon.

"Excuse me?" She nodded.

"It's an old ghost story. Told to children and such to scare them." The look in Links eyes died.

"Then it is probably a good chance that it's just a copy cat killing, Malon." Malon frowned.

"Listen, I know what I am saying. There is something about these killings."

"Other than the fact that there is a psychopath running around Hyrule? I don't have time for ghost stories, Malon. Now, if you will please, excuse me." And with that, Link rose, taking his leave of the ranch as Malon looked on. She turned her gaze to the ground, closing her eyes.

"Do not go into the woods." She whispered.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Whoo! Chapter two of my crappy horror series! I have watched WAY too much CSI! I need medical attention! I promise it will eventually get better.


	3. Old chap 3 gone This is old chap 4

Her pale blue gaze rested upon the person before her, a large man, taller than her by at least a foot. Of course, she never let that stop her. It did not matter how big they were. They had met upon the road to the Kokiri forest. The man was traveling to the woods to grab some wood. He knew well the curse that fell upon those who entered the forest without permission. They had bumped into one another. It was mostly her fault, she knew that. She had her eyes focused on the ground, pacing, when they had their unexpected meeting. The actions that ensued, however, were entirely the mans fault, at least it was according to herself.

"Watch were you're going, you clod." She grumbled darkly to him, not even bothering to look at the man. The newcomer's eyes narrowed. He never took insults lightly. To be quite honest, the man himself was not exactly what one would call a model citizen. He frequently became drunk, got into fights, and harassed people. He was better left alone, much like the small girl blocking his path, but that was pretty much where the similarities ended.

"Is that any way to speak to your betters, girl?" He asked in a condescending tone.

"My betters? The damn man hasn't even been created yet. Now go away." She had no reason to block him. She simply did this to piss people off. It was like a game to her.

"He's standing right in front of you, you little shit, now move aside." The mans voice darkened, reaching an irritated pitch. She could see this, and resisted the urge to scare him off with a sharp-toothed smile.

"I'll move when I want to move. What are your reasons for entering the wood?"  
"None of your damn business! Now get out of my way!"  
"Right after you tell me what you want." The girl waited for the answer. She did not really need to know what he wanted. This was simply giving her what she wanted: a good reason to attack. The mans face contorted in rage, his thin temper snapping. He reached out, wrapping a large hand around the girls' neck firmly.

"You need a lesson in manners, bitch." He snarled, moving to lift the smaller being off the ground. However, this action was quickly hindered by a sharp pain in his hip. He glanced down, and his eyes widened in horror, his breath catching. What appeared to be a scythe blade was buried in his hip, slowly sinking further. The blade itself was attached to a metallic plated tail, which ran back to the girl he held in front of him. The blade yanked down suddenly, and his scream split the air. It was quickly and efficiently cut off by a well aimed blow to the head, knocking the man out. A look of grim, perverse pleasure crossed the abominations face as she proceeded to lift the man, as if he weighed nothing. Things simply escalated from queer, to horrifyingly strange. Four long, slender, spider like legs erupted from her back, lifting the girl and her cargo with ease. With surprising speed, she darted off into the woods, ready to "play" again.

The mans scream, while short, was still heard by someone. Sharp elfin ears quickly picked up the sound, and with a clatter of hooves, Link was off. He was no idiot. The sound had come from the woods. Years of experience in tracking had taught him to discern where noises originated from. He was by the river, near the pool of water at the beginning of the river, when the ear shattering cry reached him. As he sped towards the woods at a frenzied pace, several thoughts went through his mind. The first one was the great possibility of the mysterious killer being close by. The next to follow was how to bring the twisted killer down. He did not bother to stop and think about this. As he reached the woods, an odor nearly made him topple. The smell of death was thick near here. Coppery blood and decay was obvious. Epona smelled it too, and quickly went into hysterics, rearing and snorting. Link knew he could go no further on horse back, so he tethered the animal to a tree a bit away from the scene, and then proceeded in. It did not take long to find a trail. The ground was crimson, wet with blood. Something wounded had been dragged through. He shuddered as he touched the thick liquid. It was still warm. He wiped his hands off and continued, only to trip on something. Thankfully, he missed the trail of blood. Link got up and glanced back to see what tripped him, and immediately wished that he did not. A corpse, half rotted lay there. The skin was nearly gone on the head, the eyes missing as well. Bare bone shone through the skin, shining in the scant light that filtered though the trees. The mouth was wide open, frozen in a scream. He had seen death before, but nothing ever like this. He stumbled back, forcing back the urge to retch. This murderer had apparently gotten more than just one lately. Bone littered the ground as he moved forward, cracking under his steps, crumbling into dust. Link stopped suddenly. Something else was near by. The sound of metal on metal was close, and another noise accompanied it. He drew closer to the source, being as quite as possible. Soon, with growing disgust, he found out what the other noise was. He had come upon the scene, reaching a ledge in the forest. It overlooked the act before him, like some sort of macabre theater. A man was in the middle, gurgling and thrashing in his death throes. However, it was the thing behind the victim that caused The Hero of Time to want to immediately flee. Something that looked like a teenaged child loomed behind the man. Her hands were on his body, blood trickling onto the black material that made up her gloves. Things that looked like blades were buried deep within the mans chest, slowly tearing the skin back. The blades were attached to the girls arms, the weapons themselves nearly longer than her arm, and curved like a scimitar. Red goggles hid her eyes, making her seem even less human. A large, twisted smile was on her face, baring long, sharp canines. With a grunt, the girl put a black booted foot on the mans back, and tore violently up, ending his existence. Her coat was stained with the mans life blood, the ragged edges near the ground soaked with the stuff. Her skin seemed even paler against the liquid, some blood having spattered on her face. When the victims life was so brutally ended, Link could not help but gasp. The thing must have heard, because her head jerked up suddenly, sniffing like an animal. She turned her head sharply in Links direction, but the Hero had already hidden himself. The smell of blood was far too strong here for her to pick up his scent, and with a last, suspicious glare, she moved off into the woods. Link checked to see of she was gone, and quickly took off into the woods himself. More had to be found out about this creature before he tried to attack. He had no idea what she was, what her weaknesses were, or even her name. This was obviously no simple killer. This was a monster, and it had to be immediately eradicated.


	4. Chapter 4

Wh00t! Another chapter up! Sorry about the crappy third chapter. As you can see, I deleted it and replaced it with chapter four, thus making chapter four chapter three! I figured it was for the best, seeing as it was beginning to make me physically ill if I read it. Any who, here is da next chaptah dawgs!

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

"He's dead…."

"_I can see that dear. Excellent job…"_

The pale faced creature sat, knees drawn to her chest, at the base of a large, wide tree. Pale blue eyes looked deep in thought as she spoke aloud.

"What did he do again?"  
_"You do not remember? He attacked you. He hurt you. You did nothing, and the hylian attacked you."_

The girl nodded, running a blood filmed, black gloved hand through her hair. The action left the strands sticky, and would no doubt congeal later. However, hygiene was not on her mind at the moment.

"Are you sure that's what happened? I….can't…" She shook her head. It seemed logical. She would NEVER hurt someone unless they deserved it. She remembered being grabbed at the throat and lifted…The choking sensation…The memory seemed to skip at that point, and landed on the scene in the canyon, blood covering her hands, spattered across her face, painted on her clothes.

_"Dear…I would NEVER lie to you. He deserved it. He had to be eliminated. The hylian was of no use to us."_

"Yes…I know that….But still…Augh!"

The creature buried her head in her hands, shuddering. Why couldn't she remember? The soothing voice whispered again.

_"Hush now dear…You do believe me, don't you? You love me…Or maybe-"_

"No! I love you! You're the only one who has ever stayed…Please…" The voice hushed her again, and the sensation of gloved fingers running across her cheek caused her to shudder.

_"I believe you dear. And I will never leave you like the others…No, no. But we must work as one, dear. There are many, many others who want to hurt you, kill you."_

She nodded, and the gloved hand moved to her chin, a warm feeling suddenly sensed at her side, as if someone had sat down next to her, and cuddled with her. The hand ran through her hair, playing with the red strands gently.

_"I love you. You know that, right? I'm the only one who will ever love you. Who ever COULD love you." _

The abomination began to sob, lowering her head into her hands. She shoulders shook with the intense emotion, tears running down her blood streaked face. The voice was right. She was a monster, nothing more. Nobody could even bear to be within a yard of her, let alone speak to her, comfort her. Arms wrapped around her, drawing the pallid creature into a warm embrace.

_"Shhh…Don't cry…I'm here, and that's all that matters. All you need is me. No one else matters but us."_ A hand wiped away the tears, even though more threatened to spill out from the girls eyes. The monster tilted her head back, so that it rested against the rough bark of the tree. However, something was still nagging at her…

_"You heard the sound too, didn't you dear?"_

She nodded, the sorrow and self pity in her eyes changing quickly to fear. What if she had been seen. They would find her, kill her, maybe worse! That couldn't happen…

_"We have to find the watcher. We have to destroy them, before they destroy us. We must leave the forest."_

"We cannot! I have never gone farther than the old trees that guard the entrance! We cannot go…"

"_We must! If we do not, they will find us. They hate us. There is no chance for mercy from them."_

She shuddered at the thought of leaving the place that gave her so much protection. The place she first drew breath. She could never leave. NEVER! The hand on her face tightened its grip slightly, forcing her to turn her face to the one at her side.

_"You must not give up on us. We must go if we are to survive."_

The girl shivered, sniffling as she looked at the other. Slowly, she nodded as much as the voices tight grip could allow.

"We will go. I will find them."

A smile passed pale lips, baring sharpened canines. Pale blue eyes stared coolly out of crimson tinted goggles.

_"Thank you dear…We shall depart now, whilst the moon still lights our path…"_

****The abomination looked around, surprised. Was it not day but just a few minutes ago? The moon shone bright over her as she stood, dusting herself off. Slowly, she walked away from the tree, the wind whispering softly past the creatures lone, shadowed form…

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Well, there you have it. The NEW chapter four. With less fat and 40 more suspense. I hope. Then again, I may have bored you to death, and am now guilty of manslaughter. But ya can't spell "slaughter" without "laughter"! So lets make this pleasant and just review nicely. Now. Or else.


	5. Chapter 5

Link rode hard into the night, the moon bright above him, like a beacon. He was out to clear his mind, which was constantly going over and over what had happened in the day. From the gory performance in the forest, to the very moment he had reached Lon Lon ranch, panting and demanding to speak to Malon.

She was working at the time, Ingo had told him, but one dark, icy glare from the Hero sent the older man scurrying off to his duties. Link found Malon in the barn, grooming the horses. She was quite surprised to see Link there, to say the least.

"What on earth…Why are you…." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Alright…What happened?" Link managed to finally catch his breath, regaining his composure.

"About that story Malon…What exactly is it?" Malon cocked her head.

"You have never heard it?" When Link shook her head, she nodded, than gestured for him to sit, settling herself on a pile of hay.

"It's a rather commonly told story here. Well, in Hyrule at least…" Link frowned. Then of course he would have never heard of it! He was raised in the Kokiri forest, and only when he became a true adult did he actually leave. Malon got into a comfortable position on the hay, laying her head back against it, drawing her knees to her chest.

"It takes place two hundred years ago….before there was one king ruling Hyrule. Back then, Hyrule was split into two provinces. The Kings that governed these provinces where, for lack of a better term, petty and irritable. To say the very least. They were almost constantly in fights with the other, whether it be over land, rules, or money. Eventually, it got so bad; they finally launched themselves into a full scale war with each other.

The ones to the south, near to Kokiri woods, were skilled in the art of magic, whilst the others, to the north, had power in weapons and soldiers. The south knew they could not win against the Northern Province using magic alone. Nor would it have been a clever idea to send mages and soldiers out to battle. They would have been brought down easily by the Northern provinces arrows, and slaughtered at hand to hand combat.

Therefore, the southern king gathered his finest mages, and his most skilled crafters. For two months, they labored over….something. The people in the southern, and the Northern Province did not have a clue as to what the southern king was making.

Finally, on the final full moon of the final month, the creation was finished. It was the perfect warrior, possessing speed, intelligence, extreme strength and senses, and very high endurance. Added to it were the legs of a spider, and tails of heavy iron, blades set upon each end. Supposedly, this thing could take several arrows, direct sword hits, and even fire. However, the creature was blind. Despite all that it had been given, the eyes could never work. The creators thus made some sort of seeing apparatus. Nobody quite knows what it was exactly. The south's ultimate warrior was disguised perfectly. It would be able to slip easily into the Northern provinces without any trouble. Its only mission was to destroy the Northern provinces king, and take out the weaponry and anyone who stood in the way. A fairly easy task. When the creature had completed its job, it would be destroyed. It was far too powerful to simply allow it to continue its existence, lest it gain a full conscious thinking mind, and rebel against its creators.

However, when the time came for it to carry out its job, something went horribly, terribly wrong. No one is quite sure of the details. Some say that the creature simply ran off, and murdered any person that dared to approach it. However, the other story stated that the creation had developed a mind of its own sooner than anticipated. It is said that it first attacked the North, as it was told. But it went too far. It slaughtered all that stood before it. Children, women, and men alike. Anything that drew breath that it could smell was doomed. It murdered the king of the North where he slept, supposedly tearing out his beating heart and slowly piercing it to simply watch the blood spurt. Than, with its mission it was made to do complete, it returned to the South. The fate that awaited them was swift and terrible. The creature had known, before it even left the Southern province, what its fate would be after completing its task. Filled with a mixture of rage and betrayal, it attacked its creators, mercilessly gutting them open, and then going after the people of the Southern province. The creatures own invulnerability that was meticulously built into its system, was both of the Kings undoing. It is said that the thing still lives where it was made, within the ruins of the old Southern province."

"In the woods….." Link murmured, staring off into space. He shook his head quickly, going back over the story. "You said the creature was blind…And it was given a device so that it could see." Malon nodded.

"Yes, but like I said, no one quite knows what it was. It's not important, really." However, Links mind was buzzing, repeating what he saw in the canyon. The girl…the THING…was wearing some sort of red eyewear….

"You also said it had the legs of a spider?"

"Yes. But-"

"Did this thing look like a Hyrulian?"

"What?" Link pulled off his hat, quickly running a hand through his hair.

"Did the thing created look anything like you or me?" He repeated slowly, looking at the floor. Malon shrugged.

"No one really knows what it looked like exactly. Just parts of it." Malon said simply. "Link, yesterday you told me this was rubbish. Why are you asking me about it now?" She leaned in, looking at the Hero with curiosity. However, Link was not through with his own questions.

"Did the creation have a name?" He asked, looking up at her now. It seemed irrelevant to Malon about what the monsters name was, but she nodded.

"No one really gives it a name. Whether it is out of fear or forgetfulness is relative. But I was told the name."

"Malon, what was the monsters name?" Malon sat up.

"Link, I don't see-."

"Just indulge me." She shook her head.

"Its name is old tongue. It had a meaning then, but it's been long forgotten now."

"Just spit it out, Malon." Link said irritably, glaring at her.

"Oh…Tegomie." She shrugged. "It's really not important." Link stood up, pacing now.

"Do you know where I could find out the meaning of this name?" Malon thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"The castle archives have old books in them. You can translate them with some help. However, it's really a useless language now. That time in Hyrule would most rather be forgotten by many. It's a black spot on its past."

"I don't care." The name of the thing, Tegomie…if he could find out its meaning, perhaps he could learn something more about the creature….

Link pulled Epona to a halt outside the market place, dismounting and tethering his horse. This excursion to the castle would take a bit longer than normal….


	6. Chapter 6

The lone guard outside of Kakariko paced at the gate to the town, bored. Yet another night with nothing to do. No monsters roamed the land anymore. The Hero of Time had seen to that. Thieves dared not come near places so populated, and to top it all off, he was guarding possibly the now most peaceful town in Hyrule. There was a time when guards here would always be busy with something, whether it be an overly violent Poe, or some monster released by some idiot novice wizard. No more though. The guard sighed, leaning against the wooden walls of the entrance. He closed his eyes, planning on taking a quick nap, when suddenly he jumped. The sound of footsteps caught his attention. Someone out? At THIS hour? He peered into the inky blackness, looking for the other being. If only he had a torch. Whatever it was, it was avoiding the moonlight so as to avoid being seen. However, that trick would soon be impossible to do, and the other seemed to know it. Slowly, the other being stepped into sight. The first thing the guard could see was a pair of red orbs, made of glass maybe? Now stepping fully into the light, the whole figure was visible. It was….a young girl? An odd looking one to be sure, but even so…Short, messy red hair offset shockingly white skin, untouched by a freckle or a blemish. A long coat hid her body, though he could tell she was disturbingly thin. A pair of thick black boots and black gloves completed the outfit. An odd looking child indeed…

"Halt! Who goes there?" What a dumb question. Stupid protocol rules. The newcomer paused, looking at him. The girl appeared surprised, cocking her head slightly. It took a moment for the words to register with her. Finally, she answered.

"No one that you need to know of. Stand aside." The guard arched a brow. A strange answer. A bit of excitement suddenly coursed through him. Maybe this would finally get him some action! Perhaps the girl was a Gerudo spy, and was skilled in all the arts of the female thieves. He readied his spear.

"Identify yourself!" He ordered. The reply was a soft chuckle. The voice that answered him was NOT the same. Softer, darker, and colder than the ice cavern of Zora's Realm.

"You dare to order me? Pathetic fool. I said stand aside, Hylian. Lest you ne'er see the dawn." That voice sent shivers down his spine. The first voice was infinitely more preferable to the second. The only thing the two shared in common was the creature who spoke them. The being in question stepped closer, the sound of metal on metal grating against his ears. He steeled himself, getting into fighting position.

"Stop! I demand to know your name and your reason for entry!" The girl simply continued to move forward, hardly vexed by the threats. A soft growl was issued as she soon came within three feet of the guard.

"I will do as I please. My reasons are my own Hylian. Now, move away. I must enter." The final sentence was completed with a wide, disturbed smile. The guard backed away, pressing against the wall. The girl…fangs…not hylian…He shook his head.

"I c-c-cannot allow t-that…S-sorry, b-b-but you must have p-probable reason for entering the town at this hour. You'll have to-." He was quickly cut off as a blade buried itself in the wooden wall, just inches away from his neck. Was that blade attached…to her ARM? The creature drew in, baring the long, sharp canines. He saw past the strange eyewear on the red goggles, staring blankly into them. Pale blue, the pupils a milky white. Whatever it was, the thing was blind. So how could it move with such accuracy? A hiss violently jolted him from his musings. He felt hot breath on him. Damn she was close.

"Listen to me Hylian, and mark my words well. I will not be hindered, I will not be stopped, and I will not rest until my mission is complete. You stand in the face of death itself, a physical manifestation of war and blood. And I will not suffer a fool to block me." The guard shivered at the words, staring at her. Suddenly, his head snapped to one side, back handed by the thing.

"Do not stare at me! I will not be looked upon as a freak! I am NOT a freak! How dare you call me that!"  
"B-but I didn't-."

"SHUT UP! Shut up shut up shut up!" The guard began to breathe heavily, hyperventilating.

"Please, oh by the goddesses PLEASE don't hurt me. I swear I won't do anything. You can do whatever you want, just please don't kill me! I have a family, a baby son, a wife.

"I said SHUT UP! Stop talking! Just…Stop!" It looked like she was crying…The blade withdrew from the wall, and she moved her hands to her ears, sobbing. The guard relaxed slightly, maybe…He hopes, however, were quickly cut short. A sudden pain in his stomach caused him to look down. Just before his world went black, he saw a long, sharp and slender spear like object skewering him, the origins of the deadly weapon, from the girls back. The guard slipped down to his knees, gasping for air. Then he fell forward, the mortal life extinguished from him.

"Ohshitohshitohshitohshit…"

_"Dear, you have to calm down…"_

"We killed a guard…We killed a guard…We killed a guard…"

_"He deserved it. He was trying to stop us. He would have given us away."_

"We killed a fucking GUARD…We should have never left the forest…Oh Goddesses the blood, it's everywhere…"

_"We have killed before. This man is no different."_

"Yes it IS! We have to go back. We can't stay, its too dangerous, we'll be killed, we'll be tortured! We'll be-." A sharp slap across the face hushed the stammering girl.

_"Control yourself! Pathetic…One man, and you are already giving up. You knew as well as I that people would die when we left. You knew the consequences. You took the risk."_

"You told me to!"

_"I did, didn't I? Dear, do you plan on reacting like this to everyone we meet? You cannot do that. I will not allow it…"_

"Please…no. I just…I can't…The forest was different. It was mine….This land is alien to me. No more killing…."

_"Tch…Fine then. I will do it."_

"No! Nononononono…You can't. The last time…so much blood….screaming…oh goddesses PLEASE!" The abomination shuddered, falling to her knees sobbing, begging. Suddenly, all was silent. She sat there for a moment, staring at the ground, breathing heavily. Then slowly…painfully so, she stood. She pulled her gloves tighter over her hands, and straightened the coat. A pale skinned face now turned to the village before her. Pale blue eyes narrowed in dark, mad glee. With a soft chuckle, she kicked aside the corpse of the dead guard, spitting on him, then walked past the gate, a smile, wide and bright, spanning ear to ear on her face.


End file.
